Lune bleue
by kanranakurasan
Summary: Une jeune fille se réveille dans un lieu inconnu, avec une seule idée en tête. Rejoindre ses parents.


Une lune bleue. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, assise sur un inconfortable fauteuil vert. Dans une pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par une lumière venant de l'extérieur. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et dit d'un ton urgent.

_« Il faut que je rejoigne Papa et Maman. Ils m'attendent. »_

Elle trouva la porte et sortie, avança dans un couloir dont l'ambiance différait de la pièce précédente, clair, étroit et moins paisible.

_« Ça ne ressemble pas à l'hôpital que je connais.. » _

Dit-elle. En continuant d'avancer, elle remarqua un court texte sur un mur. Des mots écrits à l'encre qui disaient : « Qui êtes vous ? Qu'êtes-vous ? Vous devriez trouver la réponse par vous même. La personne que vous êtes où celle que vous voudriez être ? »

Elle aperçu alors une étrange porte, toute en acier, comme dans une prison. Elle l'ouvrit et rentra dans la pièce. Elle était entièrement vide, ou presque. Un bureau se trouvait au centre, où était posé un ordinateur portable noir et fin. Le plafond, les murs et même le carrelage était d'un blanc éclatant, presque aveuglant. Sur un mur, plusieurs miroirs de taille humaine étaient collés les uns aux autres. Elle pris un instant pour s'observer puis déclara :

« ...Je suis toujours la même ».

A et instant, l'ordinateur portable émit un bruit et s'alluma.. Elle se retourna, surprise et s'en approcha pendant qu'une voix numérique disait.

_« **Ouverture de l'écran d'information. Chargement de données. Chargement des données. Veuillez répondre aux questions. Quel est votre nom ?**_

_\- Ra..Rachel Gadner._

_**\- Quel est votre âge ?**_

_\- ..13 ans._

_**\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?**_

_\- J'étais à l'hôpital… Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais ici._

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_

_\- … ?_

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_

_\- …_

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_

_**\- Pourquoi étiez vous à l'hôpital ?**_

_\- Parce que.. J'ai vu des gens mourir. Je les aient vu mourir...devant mes yeux.. C'est pourquoi on m'a amener ici pour être aidée…_

_**\- Que voulez-vous faire maintenant ?**_

_\- Je veux quitter cet endroit. Je veux voir mon père et ma mère…_

_**\- Enregistrement terminé. La carte électronique**_

_**bâtiment va vous être distribuer.**_

_\- Si je l'utilise je pourrais sortir d'ici ?»_

L'appareil ne lui fournit aucune réponse, elle prit donc la carte électronique et sortit.

De retour dans le couloir, elle inséra la carte dans un trou prévu à cet effet dans une autre porte et ne la récupérant pas, elle sortit du couloir. Elle apparut alors devant un ascenseur énorme, qui avait une certaine particularité.

_« Cet ascenseur...Il ne peut que monter ? C'est étrange..je ne me souviens pas être descendue au sous-sol. »_

Elle eu une mine troublée et ce qu'elle entendu juste après ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

**« La fille se trouvant au sous-sol est désormais un sacrifice. Que tout le monde prépare son étage, c'est maintenant une zone de jeu. Les portes vont s'ouvrir. »**

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur devant elle s'ouvrèrent et la voix qui avait annoncer les étranges paroles dénuées de sens pour la jeune fille poursuivie, d'un ton sans émotion.

**« Rappelez-vous de suivre les règles. »**

Inquiète, la petite fille se questionna.

_« Cette annonce.. de quoi parlait-elle ?_

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle rentra dans l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta seul, à un étage nommé B6.

_« Pourquoi s'arrête-il.. ? »_

Toujours inquiète, elle descendit et avança, puis observa les lieux pour comprendre où se trouvait-elle.

_« Je suis à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment ? »_

S'interrogea-t-elle, en découvrant ce qui de toute évidence, en apercevant le passage piéton, la route et les murs de briques géant semblait être une rue. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle entreprit d'observer en avançant.

_« C'est vraiment étrange. Je devrai essayer de trouver la sortie du bâtiment. »_

Un bruit la fit se retourner et elle demanda aussitôt si quelqu'un était là. En se retournant, elle vu qu'une feuille un peu déchirée d'un journal était scotcher au mur. Elle s'approcha un peu pour lire.

Tueur en série.

Le XX/XX/XXXX le corps d'un homme à été retrouvé dans la ville de XX, rue XX.

Au vu des incisions faites sur le corps, cela semble être le tueur en série qui à fait parler

de lui dans le quartier.

L'incident et survenu un jour après que cet homme ai joyeusement annoncé à ses collèges

de travail l'achat de sa future nouvelle voiture..

_« Pourquoi suis-je ici.. ? » _Se demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

_« Un article à propos d'un meurtre… C'est horrible. »_

Elle détourna la tête et aperçu une scène atroce. Des litres

et des litres de sang qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer se trouvait à quelque mètres seulement.

Malgré sa peur, elle observa la scène avec effroi, notant la présence d'un paquet de chips ouvert dans cette véritable mare de sang.

_Une personne blessée serait passer par ici. .. ? Songea-t-elle_

Une personne observait la scène également, mais la regardait elle, tapis dans l'ombre, proche d'un texte gravé dans le mur, comme celui que la fillette avait lu. Ce texte disait : Dans cet endroit, chaque personne est maître de l'étage qui lui est assigner, c'est la seule règle. Ne pas quitter son étage. Si vous ne voulez pas être tuer par la personne qui se trouve à cet étage, vous ne pouvez que monter et changer d'étage. Cette personne, qui souriait en observant de loin la fillette, décida de passer à l'attaque.


End file.
